Castiel's New York City Adventure
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: Dean and Sam take Castiel for a day trip to New York City. Will Castiel have fun? Or will he hate the city? Read to find out! Situations designed to confuse Castiel's angel mind. COMPLETE.
1. Call for Cass

**I don't own Supernatural, but I wish I owned Sammy, Dean, and Cass. Yum, eye candy.**

**So, this is my first Supernatural fanfiction..I actually just started watching the series in..September, or October I think. Thanks to my friend Fran for introducing me to the wonderful world of awesome hot monster hunters!**

**I hope you all like this. Here goes:**

** *Chapter One: Call for Castiel***

"Oh, great and powerful Castiel, could you come help us? Because we uh, need help." Dean opened one eye and glanced around. He and Sam were sitting in a dingy motel room, as usual, and as usual, they needed Castiel's help. Or so they wanted him to believe.

There was a sudden swish of air behind Dean, and Sam pointed at the Angel that had just appeared.

"What is the problem?" Castiel said, walking around the table where Dean and Sam where sitting so that he could face the two.

"Well, we got a case, and we need your help with it. There's a, ...ah..." Dean paused, trying to think. "A schnitzel loose in New York City."

Castiel knit his brows together. "I have never heard of that before. What is it?"

Dean looked quickly to Sam for help, and his loyal brother obliged, informing the angel, "Oh, well, it's a powerful, rare monster, and uh, before we went and got ourselves into trouble and had to call you anyway, we thought we'd just call you now to save time."

Castiel still looked a bit confused, and Dean chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Castiel asked.

Dean just shook his head.

"We had better get moving then, I'm needed in heaven.." Castiel said wearily. the boys called him, and they didn't even need help yet. They just wanted him for back-up, was that the term?

"Chill, Cass, we're going, don't get your panties in a bunch," Dean said, getting up and stretching his arms.

"My..panties?" Castiel questioned.

"Never mind, let's go." Dean said. "Just zap me and Sam to New York City, and then we'll tell you what we've found out."

Castiel sighed, and touched Sam and Dean's foreheads, leaving the room empty.

**So up next, Castiel is wowwed by the big city, and Dean and Sam have a surprise for him.**


	2. Schnitzel

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Chapter two: 'Schnitzel'**

The boys and Castiel reappeared in the middle of a busy street in NYC, and Sam almost got hit by a taxicab. Sam and Dean ran across the intersection, ignoring the angry, honking drivers, Dean pulling Castiel along.

"This is a very loud place," Castiel remarked. A man brushed into Castiel's shoulder, hard, and didn't even stop to apologize. "And the people are rude, too."

"Yeah, well, that's the city, baby." Dean looked at Castiel. "You have been to the city before, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have been to cities, but not this particular city." Castiel replied as a woman pushed into him.

"Well, New York City is different then other cities. It's the greatest city in the world!" Dean exclaimed loudly, and several people around him whooped in agreement. They started walking down the crowded sidewalk and Dean and Sam stood on either side of Castiel so he wouldn't get pushed around so much.

Castiel frowned. "Is that a fact, or just your opinion?"

Dean opened his mouth to put Castiel straight, but Sam interrupted. "Dean, shouldn't we go?"

"Yeah, that's right. C'mon, Cass."

"Where exactly are we going? Where is this schnitzel that you needed my help with?" Castiel asked.

"Well, the thing is, Cass," Dean began. "We kind of lied to you."

Castiel raised his eyebrows. "About what?"

"There is no monster. We just wanted you to come with us." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Because you could use a little vacation from all this crap. Me and Sam, we get to have a bit of a break driving around, but you're stuck in heaven with all those other frigging angels, and we thought you could use a break. Call it a little day trip."

"I do not need a break. If you do not need my assistance, I should go." Castiel said. He was annoyed that the Winchesters called him down for nothing, and then made him bring them to New York City.

"C'mon, Cass, see it as a thanks from us for everything you've done for us." Sam said.

"I really should get back." Castiel said, and was about to return to heaven, when Dean grabbed his arm. "And don't do your disappearing trick, either. By doing this, you're helping us, help you."

Castiel looked puzzled. "So I have to help you help me?"

"Yes, that's right." Dean said, satisfied that he convinced the angel."It's just one day. We'll have a little fun, and then you could zap us back and do all your angel stuff." Dean said. He looked around as a blonde woman walked by, swinging her hips. He gestured to her, and Sam shook his head wearily.

"This is for Castiel, Dean, not you."

"Right." Dean clapped his hands together. "So what should we do first?"

"Well, I'm starving. Let's get something to eat." Sam suggested.

"Right. Good old New York food" Dean stopped and looked around, searching for a food cart. "Ah-ha! We can take care of the schnitzel after all!" Dean had spotted a German schnitzel food cart. The owner was yelling, in a slightly deep German accent, "Schneetzels! Delicious meat on a stick! Schneetzels! Fried meatsticks!"

Dean went over and ordered three, and brought them over to where Sam and Castiel were still standing against a building, trying to avoid being trampled. He handed one to Sam, and the other to Castiel.

Castiel stared at what looked like a sausage speared on a stick, dripping oil onto the sidewalk.

"I don't need to eat, Dean." Castiel reminded him.

"Yeah, but you can eat right? Just try it."

"It's delicious," Sam agreed, chewing heartily.

Castiel sighed and looked at the food in hand in disgust. Dean was watching him expectantly. Castiel sighed before bringing the meat up to his mouth and nibbled a tiny piece off the top. Things he did for the Winchesters.

"Well?" Dean smiled. "Good, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Castiel agreed grudgingly, taking another bite. He was surprised. It did tasste good. Even though he never ate, it felt satisfying to chew on the fatty food.

Dean nudged Sam hard in the side, and he coughed, spitting the piece of schnitzel that was in his mouth onto the ground.

"He likes it. I actually got Cass to eat!" Dean said excitedly.

Sam glared at him, massaging his sore side. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean replied with his familiar retort.

"If you two are done.." Castiel said. He had enjoyed the human food, but he was starting to get anxious about getting back.

"Yeah, right." Dean pushed Sam again. "What should we do next?"

"What about we go shopping for new clothes for you? How long have you been wearing that same shirt and trenchcoat?" Dean said.

"Great, shopping with an angel. This should be interesting." Sam said and followed Dean and Castiel as they continued down the crowded sidewalk.

**Next, Castiel gets picky about his clothes**

**This was just a stupid idea I had, and I don't know if you guys like it or not, so please review and let me know!**


	3. Cass Loves Coats

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**My one lone reviewer! Thanks to chaoswalking, you made my day! *Wipes a tear* I was afraid this wasn't going to get any reviews!**

**Chapter three: Cass Loves Coats**

"Look, a coat shop!" Dean said excitedly as they walked by a shop. "Let's go in, Cass, you could use a new one."

"But I like this one," Castiel said quietly, plucking the front of his grubby tan trenchcoat, but he followed Sam and Dean inside anyway.

Dean marched up to the counter to speak to the clerk, but Castiel had stopped in the doorway, mesmerized by all the different coats. There were racks and racks of them, they were hanging on shelves, piled on tables: all kinds of coats, long ones, short ones, puffy ones, and they came in so many different colors...Castiel's eyes were practically bugging out.

"Hey, Cass, you alright?" Sam had noticed that he hadn't moved.

"There are..so many coats." Castiel said in wonder, trying to take it all in.

"Hey, Cass!" Dean was waving a tan trenchcoat in the air. "Look, I found you a new one!"

But Castiel had wandered over to the racks and was inspecting other choices.

"What's up with him?" Dean nudged Sam. He watched Castiel go through the other coats enthusiastically.

Sam shrugged. "Apparently, he's fascinated with coats."

Castiel came over with a stack of about ten coats. His eyes were glowing madly. "I have coats!"

"Uh, Cass, do you really need all of those?" Sam asked, eyeing the price tags that were hanging down from the sleeves.

"Yes, I do."

"Why don't you just pick two or three, and we'll call it a day," Dean suggested, but Castiel cut him off.

"But I want them all!" Castiel looked at the boys pleadingly."You wanted me to have fun, and I am, by buying these coats."

"Fine," Dean snatched the pile from him; he couldn't take those angel eyes staring at him anymore. "What is with you and the coats, anyway?"

"They make you feel warm, and safe, and protected!" Castiel smiled.

"Why do you need this one?" Sam had been rifling through the coats in Dean's arms, and pulled the bottom one out; it was a thick fur coat. "You'll look like a pimp if you wear it."

"What's a pimp?" Castiel asked with a confused look on his face.

"Never mind," Sam said quickly. "Just buy him the coats, Dean."

Dean lugged his load over to the counter and piled them in front of the register. He winced every time the clerk rung up a coat, and when he was done, Dean asked, "What's the damage?"

"It's seven hundred and fifty two dollars and eighty three cents." The clerk said happily; business had been a bit slow lately, so this sale made him overjoyed. He had never sold this many coats to one person before.

Dean pulled out a credit card, and hoped there was enough on it to cover the sale. Dean sighed in relief as it went through, and Castiel took the pile of coats and hugged them to his chest.

"Are you happy?" Dean grumbled as they left the shop. "Now that I maxed out the card?"

"Yes, thank you Dean, I appreciate it." Castiel replied. "Now I can have a coat for every day of the week, and the pimp coat for special occasions."

"Please, Cass, do us a favor, do not wear the pimp coat, and don't say 'pimp'." Sam said, shuddering. "It's creepy."

Castiel nodded, wanting to please the boys since they bought him all the beautiful coats. "Where are we going next?"

"Uh, I don't know. Sam, any ideas?" Dean turned to his younger brother.

"How about we go and see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building?"

"Sight-seeing?" Dean looked disgusted. "Nerd."

Sam huffed. "Do have a better idea?"

"No, all the clubs and bars don't open until later, so don't ask me until then."

"And Cass could just zap us there. No need to walk when you have an angel-taxi." Sam said, and Dean nodded.

"Alright, lets go see the big green lady, then," Dean said, before taking the coats from Castiel so he could zap them to their destination.

**Next: Cass gets mugged**

**Please review! **


	4. Muggers repent Their Sins

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thank to Alins Watson and choaswalking for the reviews! **

**I'm glad someone likes this story! It's just a bit of humor to get us through the day. I know thinking of Castiel gets me through mine!**

**Chapter 4 'Muggers Repent Their Sins'**

Castiel reached out his fingers so he could zap himself, Sam and Dean to the 'Green Lady', and a man suddenly pushed him aside and snatched the armload of coats that Dean was holding. He ran away quickly, sniggering at his bounty.

The boys stared after him. Who would steal coats?

"Should we go after him, or just.." Sam looked lost.

Dean glanced at Castiel. His lip was trembling. "My coats..." he whispered.

Dean sighed. "Oh, for Pete's sake...". He turned to Sam, who was still encumbered by the rest of the coats. "You stay here, I'll go get them back."

"I will come." Castiel took on a fierce glare in his eyes. No one messes with his coats.

"Oh no. You stay here, Smitey Mc-Smiterton. We don't need any dead bodies. It's just coats." Dean said quickly.

"They are not just coats!" Castiel said hotly, ready to argue, but Dean cut him off.

"Just stay here with Sam, and I'll be back." Dean ran after the mugger.

Castiel snatched the rest of his coats back from Sam. "I'll hold these, since they're not safe with you.."

Another man suddenly bumped into Castiel and ripped the rest of the coats out of his hands, but he found he couldn't run anymore, as his feet were inches off the ground. He was floating in the air.

"Ahh! Put me down! Put me down!" Passerby quickly glanced at the ruckus but didn't pay it too much mind; they probably thought it was a street magic show. The mugger dropped the coats, and Castiel grabbed him from the air and shook him.

"Repent! Repent your sins!" The man sobbed while Castiel man-handled him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for stealing your coats!"

Sam shifted, unsure what to do. He tapped Cass on the shoulder. "Uh, he repented, Cass. Why don't you let him go now?"

But Castiel stared into the man's eyes and he began to scream. Sam grabbed Castiel's arm. "Stop that!"

Castiel let go of the man immediately, and he fell to the concrete. He looked stunned for a moment before he scrambled up and ran away, screaming.

"What is wrong with you? You could have killed him." Sam said.

"Oh, I am truly sorry, Sam. But he took my coats!" Castiel looked upset, and bent to pick up the dropped coats. He brushed them carefully off.

"Yeah, but that's no reason to.. hey, Cass, you alright?" Sam said worriedly as Castiel sniffled.

"He took my coats! I didn't want to hurt him..." Castiel looked up at Sam, his eyes watery.

"It's okay.." Sam awkwardly patted Castiel on the shoulder. Who knows what would happen when an angel cried. Would it rain? "You were right, Cass."

"Hey!" Dean panted, suddenly running up to them. He held out the other half of Castiel's coats. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Castiel grabbed them and hugged them all tightly.

Sam noticed that one of Dean's arms was bloody. "What happened?"

"Oh, the mugger shot me, but I'll be okay. Cass'll heal me up." Dean brushed off the gunshot wound like it was nothing. He had gotten shot before.

"You idiot! He could have shot you in the head!" Sam said, inspecting the wound.

"Yes, but he didn't." Dean said cheerily. "That's a plus, isn't it? Besides, Cass needed his coats back." Dean glanced at the overjoyed angel reunited with his precious coats.

"Yeah, somebody tried to steal the rest of the them while you were gone, and Cass went all 'Repent Your Sins' on his ass." Sam said. "But it doesn't matter who gets shot or have their eyes burned out as long as Cass keeps his coats, huh?"

"Exactly!" Dean said, and Sam shook his head. Why was he the only practical one here?

"Cass, can you heal my arm, and then we'll go?" Dean stuck out his bleeding arm, and Cass touched it, healing it instantly.

"Now, let's go to the Statue of Liberty." Sam said. "Cass, if you will.."

This time, Castiel held onto his coats as he touched Sam and Dean's foreheads, and all three disappeared with a poof.

**Please review!**

**Next: Sam almost dies**


	5. Statue of Liberty and Aliens

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks to Otex and Chaoswalking for reviewing!**

**Chapter 5**

"Holy..." Sam cursed as they appeared on top of the Statue of Liberty. He teetered on the edge before losing his balance and falling. He flailed his arms desperately, but there was nothing to grab onto.

"Sam!" Dean screamed as he watched his brother fall. Castiel dropped his coats and jumped off the statue's crown, soaring into the wind, following Sam. The wind whipped Dean's face and made his eyes sting with tears as he peeked over the edge, trying to see the two. What was wrong with Cass, zapping them up here? Sam better be okay, or the angel was gonna have to deal with an angry brother.

Castiel suddenly reappeared grasping Sam under the armpits, and Dean heard invisible wings flapping in the breeze. Castiel touched down, looking apologetic. "I fear I overshot it a bit. I'm sorry."

Sam was as white as a ghost, and he hissed at Cass," Get me down from here, now!" Castiel looked ashamed as he picked up the coats and touched Dean and Sam's forehead. This time they appeared at the base of the Statue, and Sam fell to his knees on the concrete. He looked up at Castiel.

"I swear, if you ever do that again..." He looked like he was about to pass out.

"You all right, Sammy?" Dean said, concerned.

"I'll be fine." He took a deep breath, trying to slow down his heart, which felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"I am sorry." Castiel apologized again.

"I didn't know you could fly," Sam said suddenly to Castiel. "You never told us that before. That was pretty cool."

Castiel shrugged. "There was never a need to."

"Well, now that we know you can fly, it could come in useful! Angel Airplane!" Dean pumped his fist in the air.

"I can't fly for long, Dean. It drains me greatly." Castiel warned. He shifted his coats in his arms.

"Can we just leave now?" Sam asked, standing up, but still a little unsteady on his feet. He would never think of the Statue of Liberty in the same way again. He shuddered, remembering that terrible feeling of falling.

"Already? Don't you want to go into the Statue, Sam?" Dean asked.

"You two can. I'm not going near it."

"Wuss. So you fell off it. Now you're scared." Dean mocked Sam, putting his hands under his armpits and flapping them like a chicken. He started making clucking noises, and Sam made a swing at him, but Dean ducked.

"Cass, do me a favor. Go bring Dean up there and push him off."

"I don't think there's any need for that, Sam. Dean is just having a bit of mockery at your fears. There is no harm."

"Ha! See, Cass agrees with me." Dean clucked again.

"Yeah, side with frigging Dean, Cass. You always liked him more." Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, we do share a more profound bond." Castiel said sincerely.

Sam turned to Dean with a smile on his face; now he had ammo. "So you and Cass, huh, Dean?"

"What the Hell are you talking about, Sam?" Dean reddened and stopped his clucking.

"Please, this was supposed to be a nice day. Let us stop arguing," Castiel pleaded.

"Fine." Sam said grudgingly. "But this isn't over."

"Why don't we go to a few bars? It's getting late. They'll be open now." Dean said. He needed a drink after all this excitement with muggers and falling off statues and profound bonds.

Sam nodded in agreement, still a bit annoyed at his idiot brother. The three began walking toward the platform that led to the ferry that would bring them back to the city. None of them felt like zapping back after what just happened. People stared at Cass's armload of coats on the way back, and he held them protectively. They got off the ferry and the boarding platform. They headed down the street, Dean keeping an eye open for any interesting looking bars.

They passed by a homeless man wearing tattered dirty clothes, and he opened his eyes from his nap. He gasped as he saw Castiel, and scrambled up and kneeled before him, grasping the hem of his trench coat.

"An Angel of the Lord!" he cried.

"Yes, how did you know?" Castiel looked surprised.

"Haha, he's joking." Dean laughed nervously. "He's not an angel."

"Oh, I know the truth!" the man ignored Dean. He looked suspiciously around before continuing. "I know about them. The Apocalypse is here. I've seen the demons, and the aliens have joined them, you know that? They're big and green, with huge eyes!" The man widened his eyes. "Like this. And God told me..."

"God spoke to you?" Castiel said excitedly. Why would God speak to a mortal man?

"Yes, he told me about the aliens."

"Let's go, Cass." Dean tugged on his sleeve.

"But this man has spoken to God!"

"He's squirrel bait, Cass. We're leaving." Dean grabbed Cass's arm and tugged him away. The man was still clinging to Castiel's coat.

"Tell God that I know where their mother ship is! We can end it! We can defeat the Apocalypse demons!" the man yelled after them as he let go of Castiel.

"Yes, I will be sure to try and contact him with that information." Castiel said earnestly as the boys dragged him away.

"You know that he not all there, right Cass? He doesn't know what he's talking about." Dean said, looking at Castiel.

"But he sounded sure.." Castiel said, confused.

"Yeah, well just believe me here. He's lost all his marbles." Dean said.

"If you say so." Castiel still looked doubtful but he let the subject drop.

"There!" Dean pointed to a bar on the corner called the Roasted Bull. "We're going there."

"What the hell kind of name is that? The Roasted Bull?" Sam snorted.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, but as long as they have beer, I don't care what it's called."

Dean held the door for Castiel and bowed him in. "After you, Angel of the Lord."

**Next: Castiel is drunk**

**Reviews please!**


	6. Drinks and Pimp-Slapping

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thank you for reviewing: ivydevoss, firechildslytherin5, chaoswalking, pendragon2000**

**Warning: Some minor swearing**

**Chapter 6 "Drinks and Pimp-Slapping"**

They entered the dark bar, Castiel somewhat reluctantly. Dean led them over to a few free seats by the counter, and ordered three beers. Castiel placed his coats on the seat next to him, and eyed them protectively.

When the beers arrived, Dean pushed one towards Castiel. Cass stared at the dark brown bottle. "Dean, I really don't want..."

"Oh, shut it, Cass and drink up. It'll be great. I swear you'll like it. Stop whining."

Castiel reluctantly took a sip, and a surprised expression came over his face. "This is actually not too bad."

"You see?" Dean punched his shoulder. "I told you."

"I don't think the fact that you were right warrants physical abuse, Dean." Castiel rubbed his arm.

Sam stifled a laugh; and Dean called him a sissy.

Dean ordered a new round, and soon they were all drinking. Dean and Sam stared as Castiel took more and more shots even after they had stopped. It seemed as if he wanted to try every liquor, beer, whiskey and anything else that the bar stocked. The bartender gave Castiel a strange look as he filled another glass for him.

"Your friend going through a hard time?" he asked the boys quietly while Castiel downed the new shot.

Sam motioned for the bartender to come closer, and then he grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him down so that they were face to face. "Shh, don't tell anyone, but he's an angel and he's never had a beer before," Sam giggled.

"Okay." the bartender rolled his eyes. The things people said when they were drunk. He could write a book about it. Maybe he would someday.

"Hey, guys," Castiel addressed the boys, and they looked around. He had put on the pimp coat and was turning around so they could see it.

"Uh, Cass, we told you not to wear it!" Dean groaned. "Now I'll have the image of you as a pimp burned into my mind forever!"

"You have to tell me what a pimp is," Cass giggled. "I really don't know."

"It's a dude who has bitches and rents them to other dudes who want a piece of THAT, and then steals their money to buy more coats and bling. And they do pimp slaps." Sam said, laughing uncontrollably.

"So I need blingage?" Castiel said with wide eyes. "Where do you purchase such items?"

"Castiel," a familiar voice said, and Castiel turned. Zachariah, Raphael and Uriel were standing behind him.

"Having fun, Castiel?" Zachariah said.

"Yes, I am, unlike you, because you're a nerd that doesn't know how to have fun." Castiel said. "I ate a schnitzel today." Castiel giggled.

"Ohh, burn," Sam winced. "And we didn't save any for you, Zacky."

Zachiriah glared and moved forward, but Castiel held out a hand to stop them. "Stop, my bitches."

"What did you call us?" a look of fury came over Uriel's face.

"I'm a pimp, and today you're my little bitches!" Castiel laughed. "Now, go get me some bling!"

"We will do no such thing!" Zachiriah said haughtily. "I don't know what happened to you, Castiel. Spending too much time with these hairless apes, obviously."

"Fine, if you don't want to, then you'll have to be punished." Castiel said, raising his hand.

"You think you're strong enough to hurt me, Castiel?" Raphael sneered.

"PIMP SLAP!" Castiel screamed, and slapped each angel in succession. They stood stunned, unsure what to do, and Castiel laughed in their faces before grabbing Sam and Dean and his coats and zapping them away. They reappeared a few blocks away, and Dean fell to the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Sam leaned on Castiel for support, trying not to fall down like Dean did.

"Did I make a good pimp by keeping my bitches in order?" Castiel asked anxiously, but the boys didn't reply, they only laughed harder.

Dean finally stood on his feet. "Okay, Cass, one more place to make your trip to New York City complete."

"Where is that, Dean?" Castiel asked curiously, still supporting the laughing Sam.

"Strip club, baby." Dean grinned and Castiel paled a bit, but Sam pumped his fist in the air and whooped.

**I had so much frigging fun writing this chapter, I was laughing through the whole thing. I hop you liked it as much as I do. Please tell me what you thought: all comments welcome!**

**Next chapter is the last: Strip club time.**


	7. Strip Club

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thank you for reviewing: FireChildSlytherin5, Molly-Myles, and chaoswalking. Extra thanks to chaoswalking, my very first reviewer!**

**So here's the last chapter. I hope you had fun tagging along on Castiel's New York City Adventure!**

**Chapter 7 "Strip Club"**

Dean found the perfect strip club. It was called the "Sexy Angel". Dean rubbed his hands together. "Okay, Castiel, are you ready to get your mind blown?"

"I have never gone to a strip club, before, Dean, and I don't believe I have ever had my mind blown." Castiel said nervously.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Dean asked, curious.

Castiel shook his head and Sam laughed. And Dean said that he needed to get laid.

"Well it's a good thing you're drunk then." Dean said. They entered the club and Castiel almost passed out. There were half naked women all over; walking around, up on a stage, dancing on poles. One of the them brushed past Cass and gave him a seductive smile, and he shrunk back.

"Maybe you should take your coat, off, too, Cass." Castiel handed the pimp coat to Dean, and he placed in a chair at the table he had picked for them.

"Can I get you anything?" A beautiful blonde girl came over and leaned on Castiel's shoulder. He froze, looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, a couple of beers would be fine," Dean said. When the girl left, Castiel relaxed.

"Why don't you go make a friend, Cass?" Dean pointed at one the small stages where a girl was dancing on a pole. "Just give her money, and see what happens." Dean held out a wad of cash and smiled. When Castiel didn't take it, Dean shoved it into his hand and grabbed his arm, leading him over to the girl.

"Now, do what I told you," Dean said, and left to rejoin Sam at the table. Castiel shrunk back from the woman as she laid her eyes on him. Her name tag read, "Jasmine."

"You're cute," she whispered. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," Castiel said, looking away, terrified.

"Oh come on. You must want something if you're here." Jasmine said. "And I saw your pimp coat. It's very nice." she purred. "Are you a pimp?"

"I pimp slapped my bitches today," Castiel said. "Does that make me a pimp?"

"Do you want to slap me?" Jasmine said, leaning down so they were almost face to face.

"No, I'd rather not."

"What's your name?" This man was obviously very reluctant to be here, and to participate, but Jasmine loved a challenge. That's why she was one of the best girls at the Sexy Angel.

"Castiel."

"Well, Castiel, do you want to dance with me?" without waiting for a response, she grabbed Castiel's arm and tugged him up with her. She came very close to him, and Castiel said, "Can I have another beer?"

"Too late for that, honey." Jasmine swung on the pole in front of him. "Dance with me."

She pulled his trench coat off and threw it to the side. Then she rubbed up against him, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"No, I think I've had enough New York for one day." Castiel jumped down, grabbed his trench-coat and went back over to Sam and Dean. He grabbed his pimp coat and said, "Let's go."

"Aww, come on, Cass. Those lovely ladies just offered us a great deal," Dean pointed to two black- haired twins dressed in identical red lacy garments. "Two for the price of one."

"I want to leave."

"Fine." Dean grumbled. Today was for Cass after all. But what kind of man did you have to be to want to leave a strip club before you even got any action?

Outside, it was dark, but signs, car lights and street lights made the sidewalks bright.

"So, did you enjoy your day?" Dean said.

Castiel was silent for a moment, thinking. "Yes, I did. Except for the Sexy Angels. I did not like that part. That woman on the pole was very unnerving." He turned to the boys. "Thank you for bringing me here. It was very enjoyable."

Dean clapped him on the shoulder. "Anytime, Cass. Everyone deserves a break now and again. Especially you."

"Are we going home now?" Sam asked. He looked a little green, probably from all the drinks. He really did have a weak stomach for that kind of thing.

"Yeah. Cass, if you will," Dean said, and Castiel reached out and touched the boys for the last time, and they reappeared in the dingy hotel room.

"I must return to heaven now," Castiel said. He had been gone for a while, Heaven must be missing him. "Will you keep my coats safe for me?"

"Cass, we will be honored." Dean took the coats and laid them on the bed. "And if you get a hangover tomorrow, just pop on in. I know all the possible remedies there are." Dean winked.

"Thank you again." Castiel smiled. "Maybe we can go again sometime." He was looking forward to another trip away from Heaven and the fighting.

"Sure, whenever you want," Dean said, but the angel was already gone.

Sam laid down on one of the beds and closed his eyes. "Doesn't it feel like we did a good deed today, Dean? Giving Cass a vacation?"

"Yeah. Although he caught me by surprise a few times there." Dean chuckled and laid on the other bed. "I will never forget Cass yelling 'Pimp Slap' as long as I live. Will you Sam?"

But Sam was already asleep. Dean yawned. "Good times, good times.'

He dreamt of Castiel wearing his coat, and he had lots of gold blingage, way too much in fact, it almost weighed him down. He pimp slapped all the angels and demons that got in their way, and then they all lived happily ever after under the protection of Castiel the Angel Pimp.

**Thank you, everyone for following this story, and reviewing. This was the first Supernatural fanfic I've written, and I'm glad some of you liked it.**

**Thank you in advance for any reviews! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Bye for now! I'm planning a new fic about Castiel, maybe you would enjoy that one too. Keep your eyes open for it, should be coming soon!**

**Dementors**


End file.
